Mistakes
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: What would happen if Bill proposed to Donna instead of Sam...would she accept, and how is Sam going to deal with what might happen? Summary Sucks,READ AND REVIEW you lazy minxes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: Okay New Fan fiction because I missed doing a proper mamma mia one, this one is a little different, I hope you like it and if you want more review it :) Dedicated to Mom, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM :D

The Chapel erupted into loud chatter as Sophie and Sky declared the wedding off, Donna's mouth dropped open with shock.

"Donna, do I take it the wedding's off?" The priest asked confused and a little startled.

"I'm not really sure what's happening right now bu..." She was cut off by a male voice in the back.

"Wait!" Shouted Bill as he emerged from the crowd. Donna's eyes narrowed as she wondered what her ex lover was going to say, Sam was stood by him staring into the eyes of the woman he loved and lost.

"Why waste a good wedding? Sheridan, I have always loved you, never stopped." He said bending down on one knee and pulling a silver band out of his pocket. The crowd gasped as Donna's mouth dropped, she glanced around the room and saw Sam's eyes widen as his heart started hammering inside his chest. Donna bit her lip and stood motionless.

"Donna-Rose Sheridan, would you do me the honour, of becoming my wife." Bill asked nervously, this was very spontaneous, even for him. Donna didn't break her stare from Sam, who was silently begging Donna to say no.

_21 years ago Sam Carmichael, you broke my heart, my whole world came tumbling down around me, and the only person who could cement the pieces of my heart back together was you, and you knew it. You never came back for me, you were too happy with your precious wife to even write to me, you have never known how much you hurt me, and your soon about to find out._ She thought her eyes glistening with tears, she quickly broke eye contact and looked back at Bill. _He's a good guy, you can't do much better than him, and you did like him_ she thought again, before realising that she had been keeping him waiting for 2 minutes.

"I.." She stammered as she noticed Sam's fists clench suddenly. _Now you will know how much you have hurt me._

"Do." Was the single word replied as Bill ran up to her and spun her around in his arms. He put her back down and saw Sam storming out of the Church. The rest of the ceremony was a blur and she found herself walking hand in hand with Bill.

"So Mrs Anderson." He said grinning, Donna was brought out of her daze and focused.

"Huh...who?" She asked confused. Bill looked at her and laughed.

"You Sheridan..." He laughed at her.

"Oh yeah... it's gonna take some getting used to." She smiled back as he pressed his lips against her forehead. Donna felt guilt rising in her stomach as she knew she didn't love him..._she loved Sam. _

_*_

Sam stood on the edge of the cliff thinking.

_Did she really just do that, I have never hurt so much before, I can't stand her with him, she needs to be in my arms, she needs my ring on her finger, not his. _Sam thought as he slowly trailed back to the hotel to where the reception party was already in full swing. He saw Donna and Bill at first, dancing to their first song, Sam watched Bill's arms slowly travel down to her waist as Donna bit her lip. _She doesn't want him, I can tell, she wants me, but why did she agree to marry him._

*

As the night progressed and people were drinking more and more alcohol, it was getting noisier and as it got noisier people drank more, Donna noticed the bar was running low.

"Hey Babe, I'm gonna go grab some more booze." She said kissing him briefly on the cheek and made her way down to the stock room. Sam saw this as a chance and ran down after her. As Donna grabbed a couple of bottles of wine and a few shots of Ouzo he crept into a dark corner and waited until she passed by when he made a grab for her, Donna automatically dropped all the glass bottles she was carrying as Sam quickly flung her up against the wall.

"What did you think you were doing Donna?" He hissed trying to be quiet so no one would suspect anything. Tears formed in Donna's eyes as she tried to struggle out of his tight grasp.

"Sam get off your hurting me." She cried struggling further, Sam only pinned her back harder.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck was going through your mind when you agreed to marry _him._" Sam said, his voice beginning to rise.

"If you don't let me go right now I'll scream." She threatened as he slowly released her from the wall, revealing red hand marks where he had held her up. She rubbed them gently, as if trying to make them go away.

"You didn't want me remember? You had your chance 21 years ago, and you left me to go back to your precious fucking wife, you never even bothered putting up a fight to get me back you asshole!" She cried. Sam sighed as tears fell down her face.

"Donna I want you back, I could love you more than he ever will, I know you don't want him, I know you want me." He said confidently as Donna's mouth dropped.

"Bill is a great guy, I couldn't do better, he loves me and will take care of me." She said as Sam felt his blood boil at the thought of some other guy taking his role of husband, the role he wanted so much for twenty one years.

"But do you love him as much as you love me." Sam asked as he saw Donna's head turn, unable to look him in the eye.

"Yes." She muttered, Sam roughly pulled her head up so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"LOOK me in the eye and tell me you love him, more than you love me." He said, desperate for an answer, Donna suddenly pulled violently and wrenched out of his reach.

"Just as I thought, you made the biggest mistake of your life Donna, and we both have to pay for it, can't you see how crazy I am about you babe, I want you so much and love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything, you're the one who keeps me wishing on a wishing star, you're the song in the car I keep singing, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, and if you don't know that then you must be blind." Sam stated stepping closer towards her, Donna felt tears well up in her eyes but couldn't lose it... not here...not now.

"Sam, I can't do this now, I just can't." She said as a single tear fell down her face.

"Donna please..." He begged.

"Sam, it's too late for us, we had a chance, and we didn't make it, I'm sorry." She said as coldly as she possibly could at that precise moment and rushed back upstairs to where Bill was waiting.

"Ready to go upstairs?" He asked, totally oblivious to her tear stained face.

"Yeah." She whispered forcing a smile as he led her upstairs by the hand.

**

How do you like it, do you want another one DO YOU WANT ANOTHER ONEEEEEE? Do you want another one... Reviews then ;)

Charlii x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: A huge thanks to those who read the first chapter hugs and mwah's for you all! This is for Mel, Liv, Sam, Shanice, thedailyreader, loonieme because these are the people who usually read my stories and review, thank you all vair much :)

*

Donna was dreading her wedding night as thoughts rushed around her head.

_He loved me, but I didn't like having sex with him... he hurt and caused me to ache days after, maybe he's slowed down a bit, but judging by the way he is practically dragging me upstairs now I think otherwise, he had never been the most sensitive lover, not like Sam, who always put my needs before his, I regret what I have done, but there isn't any going back now_ She thought trying not to stop tears welling up in her deep blue eyes. As Bill reached her bedroom he let a small smile curl around his lips as he pulled her in and closed the door behind them both.

_I don't want to do this, I don't want my first time in twenty one years to be with him, I want to be with Sam...what have I gotten myself into._

As Bill pulled her close towards him he gave her a strong forceful kiss, all Donna could do was respond, she didn't have to enjoy it, she could fake it. As Bill pushed her onto the bed Donna saw this as resigning hope he was going to be gentle with her, she tried to reason.

"Look Bill... I haven't...been with anyone for nearly 22 years, so please be gentle." She asked burning from embarrassment at the fact she had to ask, because she knew that Sam would have picked up on it straight away and taken it slow with her anyway.

"Don't worry about it." He said moving on top of her quickly, tearing at her dress with an animalistic force.

_Back when I was young, wild and let's put it flexible, I couldn't cope with his force, so God knows what damage he is going to cause now. I shouldn't be thinking about these things on my wedding night, I should be the one excited and anxious, but I just can't wait for it to be over with._

As Bill ridded her of her slinky printed dress he moaned slightly just staring at her, _she was still beautiful and had the figure of a model, even at 39_ he thought reaching at her back for her bra hooks, he undid them quickly and pulled her bra off of her, her exposed chest was like an invitation as he kissed her breast and bit her nipple, he was hurting her already, he was biting too hard, she flinched as he repeated the same movements with her other whilst sliding down his trousers and underwear, he grabbed her plain black panties and pulled them to her ankles without so much of a word as _I love you._ He parted her legs and delved deep inside of her with brute force, Donna yelped as she felt a painful burning start to intensify between her legs as Bill pushed deep inside her, too far inside, Donna tried to sit up slightly so he wouldn't be able to go any further but he just roughly pushed her down on the bed before quickening his hip thrusts, each violent thrust felt like a dagger twisting inside of her and she silently prayed through stray tears that it would all be over soon. As Bill pushed into her a couple more times she could feel his manhood throbbing inside of her as he let out what could only be described as, a howl he ejaculated deep within her and quickly withdrew to lay beside her.

"Just like how it used to be." He said as a satisfied smile played across his face. _No it was worse_ Donna thought miserably about what she had just done. She pulled the sheets over her and turned over to her side.

"What only once?" Bill asked confused _she used to be able to go all night_ he thought disappointed.

"Sorry babe, but I'm tired and it's been a long day." She said quickly making up an excuse that didn't involve her saying 'I would probably haemorrhage if I let you do that to me again.

"Oh alright, well sleep tight, I love you." Bill said kissing her softly on the cheek, probably the most sentimental, gentle thing he had done tonight. Donna couldn't bring herself to say she loved him, it was a lie. So she breathed deeply and let her chest rise and fall, and prayed that he thought she had gone to sleep.

*

Sam awoke to the sound of Donna's tinkling laugh echo across the hallway. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and followed the sound he wanted to hear. He spotted her and the Dynamo's at the door and smiled, Bill said something about sailing around the island yesterday for his new book so he knew she would be alone, maybe he could talk to her later. He saw Donna stumble around the bar, limping slightly. Sam's first intuition was _he hurt her, he took her too far._ He knew what Donna wanted, and what she needed when making love, but he also knew Bill couldn't give it to her.

*  
"So how was the love session with ?" Tanya asked as Rosie burst out laughing at his name reference.

"Where did you get Wolfman from?" Donna laughed pouring each of the girls a glass of wine.

"Well, we heard a howl last night Sheridan and we haven't ever seen a wolf around here, come to think of it, we never see animals round here, now spill it." Tanya said bluntly, she was well known for getting straight to the point, which could either be a curse... or a blessing.

"There's nothing to spill." Donna protested as she limped back to where she was sat.

"Well either he and yourself were at it like _animals _all night or you strained yourself from the sex." Tanya giggled at the thought of her best friend, the supposedly innocent one getting more action than she was.

"Wrong to both." Donna sighed taking a sip of her wine.

"Then what is it Sheridan?" Rosie asked confused.

"He hurt...and I mean REALLY hurt me, I have bruises all over my body from last night, and we only did it once." Donna whined.

"Yeah but I bet it was worth it for the earth shattering orgasm you got next." Tanya said raising her eyebrows at Donna. Donna shook her head.

"No because it never happened, he came, way before I did, and even if it had gone on longer, I know I wouldn't have." Donna said feeling the familiar sense of tears appearing in her eyes.

"But why Don?" Rosie asked curiously, after putting a supportive arm on Donna's shoulder.,

"Because all the time I was comparing him to Sam." Donna sighed and rested her head on her hands. Tanya sighed and put her other hand on Donna's knee.

"I knew it, Don why did you say I do when its plain obvious you're still in love with Sam?" Rosie questioned sighing at her best friend's mistake.

"I just wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me, and I succeeded, but now I feel just as shitty as he does, because I want to be with him so much." Donna explained as a stray tear fell down her face.

"Then Don, go to Bill tell him you made a mistake, he deserves to know babe..." Tanya advised.

"No, I made my bed, and now I have to lie in it." Donna sighed standing up and walking back to her room, she was so tired and needed to think things over.

**

Reviews :3 I do check story stats and I'm getting way more readers than reviewers, a few lines is all it takes... I even put up anonymous reviews for you lazy minxes who can't be bothered to log in. Please *cute face*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update, been really tired and what not. But I'm here so chill out ;) Dedicated to my best friend Kaylee who is a vision of awesomeness and is always there when I need her, which is quite often... Love you Kaylee xx Mwah :)

*

As Donna laid back she finally had time to take in what had happened, with everything happening in such a rush it was a blur to her. She sighed at the thought of what happened last night on the very bed she was laid on.

_No doubt he'll want it again tonight...and the next night, oh my god, he is going to break me in two, I don't think I can do it again... shit what have I done. Maybe I can get off with a headache tonight... but I can't keep fobbing him off like that, it's not fair to him_ Donna thought biting her nails, something that always irritated Sam, when they were together he was forever telling her to stop biting, she pretended to be annoyed but was secretly happy that he cared about her and didn't want her spoiling herself. Thinking about it now Donna took her fingers from her mouth and yawned loudly, realising she was exhausted. _All these years as a business woman has finally caught me out _she thought closing her eyes and falling into some much needed sleep.

Sam paced along the floorboards impatiently. _Tell her how you feel_ his heart said. He was rough with her yesterday, and that wasn't fair on her, she was tired and needed someone to look after her, and the fact he broke her heart all those years ago didn't help.

_Tell her_

_Don't tell her_

_Tell Her_

_Don't tell her_

Tell her Sam decided walking straight into her bedroom.

"Donna I..." Sam cut his words shortly at the sight of Donna resting on the bed, she was asleep, but she looked anything but peaceful as tears trickled down her cheeks. _Why did she do this to herself, if she hadn't accepted, if I hadn't left her, these are all if's, we are in the present, not the past, and I don't want to live without her for the future._ Sam thought starting to make his way back to the door, only stopping by the word that played on her lips.

"Sam." She whispered, stirring lightly.

"Yeah?" He replied looking back at her closed eyes. She did not reply._ Is she dreaming... about me? _Sam thought watching her turn lightly so she was lying on her back. _I can't leave her , not like this_ Sam sighed. He saw Donna as she gently parted her legs, making him harden almost instantly, whether she was conscious or not she was offering herself to him, and that was an offer Sam couldn't refuse. He reached over and gently touched her leg. She flinched in response but didn't open her eyes. _This is it Carmichael... kiss her, show her how much she means to you_ were the thoughts running through Sam's mind as he leant down and brushed the golden locks away from her flawless cheekbones and firmly pressed his lips against hers, the sudden movement startled Donna.

"Are you real?" She asked keeping her eyes shut as Sam left her lips and sat beside her. The utter randomness of this question startled him and he laughed.

"Of course I am... Where did that come from?" Sam asked stroking her cheekbones gently, as if she was made of the finest porcelain.

"It came from a person who doesn't want to open her eyes in case you vanish." She said a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"Donna...open your eyes, I won't vanish." Sam promised as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal Sam smiling down at her. Tears glistened in her eyes as a few stray ones fell down her face.

"Hey...was it that bad?" Sam asked wiping the tears away with his hand. Donna grabbed onto his hand firmly.

"No...no please don't think that... it was perfect, it's just... I'm married Sam, I have a husband, I can't do this with you." She sighed. Sam knew they weren't going to get anywhere just talking.

"I won't tell anyone...If _you_ don't tell anyone." Sam whispered moving in to plant an alluring attack on her neck. Donna felt her body awaken, for the first time in 21 years she felt alive, and she loved it. She urgently ran her hands through Sam's hair, only stopping to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She murmured as Sam sent her swirling with a breathtaking kiss.

"I...don't..care." He murmured expertly moving his hands down to the zipper on her dress and painstakingly slowly inching it down. She pulled his head up to meet hers roughly.

"This is no time to be taking it slow." She pleaded quickly removing his articles of clothing.

"But... I thought you wanted to take it slow." He said raising his eyebrows at her urgency.

"There's a difference between taking it slow, and teasing me." She shot back, wriggling out of her underwear. Sam laughed and laid on top of her, before planting another kiss on her lips, she responded fully this time, slowly inserting her tongue and gently flicking his with her own. He couldn't take it anymore and quickly parted her legs before entering his length into her quickly. She gasped at the feeling of the man she loved finally inside her, all the aching and pain from Bill vanished as she fully focussed on Sam. The magic from 21 years ago was still present, and possibly even more so as Sam's deep, hard thrusts made Donna moan.

"Oh my God Sam, I love you so much." She whispered, planting a simple kiss on his tender lips.

"I love you too Donna, I never wanted to leave you." Sam panted quickening his thrusts into her, Donna emitted a low groan as her head thrashed from side to side in pure ecstasy. She gripped the sheets and climaxed, a tingling sensation teasing her body, wakening each one of her nerves and senses as she cried is name into the crease of his neck, also pushing Sam over the edge as he ejaculated deep within her, still wanting to feel Sam inside her for a few moments, she clung onto him, before slowly releasing her grip from his neck.

"Your amazing...you know that?" Sam said brushing strands of hair from her face and gently tucking them behind her ears.

"You're not so bad yourself." She giggled as Sam slowly withdrew from her, not wanting the moment to end. He lay beside her.

"So...what does this mean?" Sam asked placing his arm around her waist softly.

"I think it means... we messed up." She sighed sitting up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sam what have we done, I have a husband, if he finds out..."

"I want him to find out, then you can get divorced and marry me." He smiled cutting her off.

"Well that is all very well and good, but I don't want to hurt Bill, he's a good guy and I'm pretty sure it'll break his heart if he finds out what I've done." She sighed pressing her hand against her forehead. Sam sensed Donna's tense behaviour and slowly rubbed her shoulders, massaging them gently.

"He doesn't have to find out." He whispered into her ear, before nibbling it.

"I guess not..." She contemplated smiling at the feel of Sam's hands skilfully roaming down towards her body, until she regained sense and slapped them away.

"We can't get caught." She said simply biting her nails, Sam slapped them away.

"Bad habits Sheridan, and no we won't get caught... just relax and enjoy us, and if we get caught out, it happens, and I don't want Bill to get hurt either, but I can't help how I feel about you." He stated placing sensuous hot kisses down her spine, sending shivers back up it.

"Behave... Bill will be home any minute and we don't want to get caught out already." She giggled as Sam stood up to re-fasten his buttons.

"I love you." He smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you too." She replied, just those three words sent butterflies flitting to the pit of her stomach.

*

Hope you enjoyed :) Reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay next chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it mwah's, dedicated to LIV for spurting out chapters quickly, and too Sam, as I was lying on the floor after just being shot, and last but DEFINITELY not least, The old bit of a slut, Mel xD Love you all! Oh for the record I don't own Meryl Streep or the brosnanator (sadly) or Mamma Mia or any of its characters *cries*

*

"I'm home babe." Bill called from downstairs, Sam pulled Donna in to his arms and placed sweet butterfly kisses upon her neck, she smiles as she began to lose her senses, her brain started working in normal mode again, she pulled his head away from hers still smiling.

"Down boy, my _husband_ is down there and my marriage will be over." She whispered trying to keep a level head over Sam's sensuous kisses.

"Good, I want it to be over so I can have sex with you and it not breaking one of the ten commandments." Sam said laughing before giving her rear a tight squeeze.

"That's all you want from me? Sex? Well Mr Carmichael I am offended." She mumbled feigning a hurt face and looking at the floor, Sam gently lifted her head and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I want you, I want Sophie, I want my ring on your finger...not his." He said stroking her left cheekbone, a shiver ran down Donna's spine as she struggled not to throw him back on the bed and lock the door. _He's like my drug, my very own brand of heroin that I can't get enough of in me, but I don't, no I can't hurt Bill, not like this_ she thought stepping back just as Bill came through the door.

"Oh Sam, sorry didn't know you were in here, talking about anything interesting." Bill said wrapping his arm around Donna's waist, Sam could feel his blood boiling at someone's hand over her, but refrained, remembering that _he_ was the other man. Donna shot him a panicked look and he quickly thought on his feet.

"Oh...nothing much, just parental visit rights about Sophie." Sam quickly replied quite proud of his quick thinking, he saw Donna throw a sigh of relief and winked at her while Bill was not focussed on him.

"Oh I see, your free to see Sophie anytime you like, right honey?" Bill said pulling Donna towards him and forcefully pressing his lips against hers. Donna noted the anger spread on Sam's face and quickly shot him a warning glance while still attached to Bill's lips. He eventually broke away from her and she replied.

"Yeah...of course."

"Thanks." Sam mumbled looking down, quite angry at himself he got so het up about this, he knew Donna didn't enjoy it, and that was enough wasn't it, right? _Wrong._

"I don't know what Rosie is cooking down there but it smells amazing, let's go." Bill said grabbing Donna's hand as Sam followed them down and sat at the beautifully decorated table with smoked salmon in the centre with Mediterranean vegetables. Donna gulped as both Sam and Bill sat opposite sides to her, she felt like the popular child in which everyone wanted to be friends with.

"This looks amazing Rosie." Donna complimented as Rosie set out a few slices and portions before them.

"Thanks honey, might have to go in my next book." Rosie smiled as they all tucked in. As Donna picked up her knife and fork she was suddenly aware of a hand placed on each knee and slowly rising by the moment _Shit_ Donna thought trying to stop Sam's hand from reaching its intended destination whilst smiling at Bill lovingly. _It kind of brings a new meaning to the word multitasking_ she thought as both hands pushed up her dress at a slow pace. She stood up quickly and excused herself to make the point clear and rushed into out of the brick building to grab some fresh air.

"I'll see what's up with her." Sam said also excusing himself and walking after her, Tanya raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Rosie, who did the same, they knew something was going on and were definitely going to find what was happening between Sam and Donna.

Sam walked up to Donna laughing quietly and ran his index finger down her spine.

"All get a bit too much for you in there darling?" He asked laughing at her low threshold. Donna shook her head slowly, then burst out laughing at the thought of both hands reaching out for something, then grabbing each others.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked confused at her sudden outburst.

"Well darling, you just nearly unknowingly took part in a threesome." She giggled backing up against the wall to support herself seeing as she was laughing so hard.

"What do you mean?" He asked, now completely confused at what she had just said.

"I have two legs Sam, and let's just say your and Bill's hands would have been busy." She laughed bending over. Sam now understood what she meant and pulled her close.

"Sam they are only in there, we can't." She whispered as he pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

_Yes it was all very well and good her and Sam having an affair, but she only had to imagine what Bill would feel if he found out, and how much it would hurt him, would it feel like when she lost Sam to Lorraine? Would it feel like his heart had been torn out and stamped on by herself? _All of these thought were running around Donna's head, but only one stuck in her mind.

_Would it feel like when she lost Sam to Lorraine. Sam to Lorraine, _those words made her feel nauseated and she automatically tensed up and pulled away.

"Don, baby what's wrong?" Sam asked as Donna quickly fled up the stairs, without even thinking about it he followed her.

*

You want more...review simple. Heehee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated I am very sorry :( won't happen again, this is for Mom and Mel, thanks you guys :) also dedicated to Leah () my twin :D for fabulous writing and equal sadness. Love you :) and also for Shanice, who wanted this update badly, sorry Shanice, I made it extra long for you all :)

*

Slamming the wooden door abruptly and making a point of locking it, Donna sat in front of the door with her head in her hands and sobbed._ How could I think of putting someone through what I went through twenty one years ago... how could I even think about doing that_ Donna thought through a thick mask of tears.

Sam approached the door wearily before knocking lightly.

"Don... babe it's me, please let me in, was it something I said?" Sam whispered just loud enough for Donna to hear. She sighed and shifted away from the door, unlocking it in the process and slumped on the bed. Hearing the familiar creak of the floorboards Sam gently turned the door knob, walked in and swiftly closed the door behind him. He sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed as she pulled the pillow onto her head, he immediately took it back off.

"Come on Sheridan...spill it." He said carefully pulling her onto his lap. She sighed and wiped the stray tears that spilt down her cheeks. He rocked her soothingly.

"I'm exactly like you!" She sobbed into her hands. Sam didn't know whether to be confused or offended as he lifted her head so she would look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying not to sound or look insulted.

"When you slept with me twenty one years ago...fully well knowing you were engaged to someone else...and now I'm MARRIED and I'm having an affair on the second day." She wept. Sam sighed, he now understood what she meant by what she said.

"D-do you regret...us?" Sam whispered, trying not to let the quiver in his voice show as the strong hold of his arms around her went limp.

"My God no... Sam...this is all my fault, I should have never said yes to Bill, whilst fully well knowing I was in love with you." Donna stammered as now silent tears flowed freely down her face. As Sam's hold on her was once more strengthened she smiled and inhaled the scent of his aftershave.

"Donna, don't blame yourself, this was all my fault, if I had never gotten engaged to Lorraine in the first place we could have had 41 happy years together, but I had to mess it all up." He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Donna reached up and wiped it away with her thumb. He grabbed her hand suddenly and kissed her forcefully, gently running his tongue along her bottom lip, silently driving her wild by begging for access. As Donna's lips finally gave up the fight she let his tongue slide in as it gently flicked around her mouth. Sam pushed her back on to the bed and started an alluring attack on her neck, showering her with hot, moist kisses.

"Sam... stop it they'll be wondering where we've got to." She mumbled trying not to give in to what her senses, and most importantly her heart wanted, she sat up a little but was soon brought back down by Sam's strength as he slowly hitched her dress up His hands felt like fire to Donna as they crept slowly up her thighs, leaving scorch marks of passion inside her, she knew where he was going, and didn't want to stop him.

"Now Sheridan... if you had let me get my way with you at the dinner table, we wouldn't have to do this here and now." He teased pushing her black lace thong aside. Donna bit her lip.

"If you were good and waited till after dinner you know you'd get dessert." She smiled, before taking a sharp intake of breath as Sam slid two fingers inside her, she closed her eyes as her body jolted against his teasing touch.

"Oh my Godddd Sammmm." She moaned gripping the pillow next to her as her breathing became shallower. Sam smiled at her and slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her warmth. Her hips thrust towards him involuntarily as she moaned again. Sam could feel her tensing and contracting around his hand.

"Donna this is how it should be baby. You and me, husband and wife, I love you so much, and I never wanted to leave you sweetheart." He whispered, sending over the edge to an earth crashing orgasm, waves of pleasure surged through Donna as Sam placed his hand over Donna's mouth, giggling a little before rearranging her underwear back into place.

"Thanks." She smiled before standing up and checking her flushed complexion in the mirror.

"You owe me baby." He replied raising his eyebrows before standing up beside her and patting her rear cheekily.

"I promise I'll make it up to you sweetheart, but until then... here." She smiled seductively before sliding off her underwear and concealing them in his hand. Sam stared down at them and flashed a cheeky grin.

"There's a word for people like you Sheridan." He teased snaking his arms around his waist and planting short butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. Donna pushed him back and laughed.

"Actually...there's quite a few for a girl like me." She replied and walked back downstairs, quickly stuffing the underwear into his trouser pocket, Sam left after her. As the flustered two entered the dining room both Tanya and Rosie noticed something was not quite right, taking into the consideration Donna had the 'just been laid look' and Sam was looking rather pleased in themselves, they both knew they had to grab Donna before anybody got hurt. Finally finishing the meal after small talk about the wedding, Sophie and Sky and the villa, Donna rose to go to bed, she was exhausted from the earlier events and just wanted to sleep.

"Well I'm going to grab an early night, thank you Rose the meal was fabulous." Donna complimented.

"Wait Donna, can Tan and I have a word?" Rosie asked, not even able to reply the two Dynamo's dragged her out of the door and sat her by the bar.

"Spill it Sheridan, why are you fucking Sam when you only got married to Bill two days ago?" Tanya asked, as suttle as ever. Rosie rolled her eyes at her friends crude way of putting things but needed to know why.

"W-what are you talking about?" Donna asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible to her friends darting questions.

"Oh Donna please don't insult our intelligence, maybe poor old Bill is totally oblivious to what you've been up to, now spill." Rosie demanded.

_Have I been caught out already, did they see us? Oh my God how embarrassing, what if they care for Bill more than me and tell him... then what am I supposed to do... losing my husband wouldn't be great after 3 days but it wouldn't be disastrous, but losing the 2 best friends I've had since high school would kill me...Is Sam worth losing Rosie and Tanya?_

"How did you know?" Donna whispered biting her lip as Tanya snorted and spoke loudly

"THERE I KNEW YOU WERE FUCKING HIM SHERIDAN YOU SHADY LADY!" She laughed a little too loudly as Donna shushed her.

"Bill is in the other room and I would prefer if he didn't find out yet." Donna reasoned.

"Well, this afternoon you acted really strange...and I think dinner just about proved it honey... you go upstairs, Sam goes upstairs... you come back looking flushed..he comes back... well...Need I mention anymore?" Rosie asked, trying to handle the situation a little more delicately then Tanya had just managed.

"It's not what it..."

"Cut the bullshit 'It's not what it looks like' _why _are you screwing Sam." Tanya asked again getting a little impatient of Donna's reasons. Tear formed in Donna's eyes and she knew she would have to tell them.

_They're my backup girls... they wouldn't let me down, Dynamo's honour right? _She thought and taking a deep breath.

"Look I loved Sam since I met him, and when he left it broke my heart, I never cared about Bill or Harry, it sounds really awful but it's true, and when he came back... I haven't ever felt such mixed emotions... I love him, but when he came back I was blinded by revenge after he left me, that's why I married Bill." Donna said as tears rolled down her face, she waited for the screaming of 'How can you use someone like that' or 'How could you be so heartless!' But instead she felt two arms wrap supportively around her shoulders.

"Oh honey... you really love him don't you." Tanya whispered holding her close.

"More than anything in the world, and I couldn't lose him, and I wasn't right in my mind and I slept with him, I knew I shouldn't have but it just happened, and I felt so happy, like all my sadness and heartache had been washed away, I feel like I did 21 years ago...happy, youthful and most of all alive." Donna finished clearing her throat to try and stop more tears forming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have said yes to Bill Don... but I understand why you did it, but you need to tell Bill sometime, you don't want to get caught." Rosie advised. Donna knew she was right, but even if she didn't love Bill half as much as she loved Sam, she didn't want to hurt him, after all he was her husband and no matter what she did she couldn't take that back.

"I know... I'm sorry girls but I can't right now, it's just too hard and I..."

"she wants to enjoy herself before she gets caught." Tanya giggled raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows suggestively so all three of them burst into fits of laughter.

_Even when I'm down... I know I can count on the Dynamo's to cheer me up and make me laugh again, that's just how they are, and I wouldn't change them for the world._

"You know girls, we haven't had a lot of time together this weekend, and I want you to stay for another couple of weeks, free of charge as usual, just so we can spend some more time together like we used to." Donna smiled.

"Jesus Christ I'll stay but I don't think any of us want to go back to how we were, Tanya 'I'll have sex with anything that has a crotch' Brighton, Rosie 'can drink any man up and down the table' Forster and our very own Donna 'the reckless little slut' Sheridan." Rosie said causing all three of them to burst into hysterics again.

"Ha-ha very nice Rosie...but I was not _that _bad." Donna argued smiling still.

"Oh yeah? I seem to remember 2 guys, you and a single bed... what was it... a Sheridan sandwich?" Tanya laughed at the memory. Donna's face dropped.

"I never did anything of the sort, I was the sweet innocent one but you both led me astray." Donna said innocently, she full well knew she had been pretty wild in the past, but tried to calm down even though she couldn't help letting out her wild side from time to time.

"Bollocks...sweet and innocent... we might ask Sam about the sandwich incident, he might like to know..." Tanya trailed off winding up her friend, while Donna's face turned a ghostly shade of white and she shook her head quickly.

"Sam will _never _know about that one, you understand? He'll kill me." She giggled.

"Yeah yeah...whatever." Rosie laughed, she knew never to promise because when Tanya had a drink everything spilled out except the contents in her glass.

"So will you stay?" Donna asked batting her eyelashes at them both.

"Yeah sure why not, it's not like we have anywhere else to be right?" They laughed as Donna reached over and gave them both a tight hug.

"Drink?" Tanya asked reaching behind the bar.

"Make it a double." Donna winked giggling.

*

Hope you enjoyed it, I made it longer than usual seeing as I haven't updated for ages :) Sorry it won't happen again :) Reviews might make me write an even longer chapter next time...

That's All


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: My God I left it long again sorry, been busy and really haven't had the time to write...but I'm updating now because I won't be able to for four days! Going to spent time with my Nana... with no internet.... but I'll be on msn on my phone so were good, anyway dedicated To Liv, Love her very much!!! Leah... twin I'm so happy we met haggis! Mel, hope your head gets better soon sis, and Shanice who never fails to read and review, love you all your awesome.

*

Many shots and cocktails later, the three rowdy women staggered inside the hotel, giggling uncontrollably on their way.

"SSHHH everyone's sleeping." Donna slurred, and a little too loudly as Sam walked downstairs in a daze to be confronted with the three intoxicated women, Donna being propped up by Tanya and Rosie was quite a sight.

"Jesus Christ how much did she drink?" Sam asked replacing Tanya and Rosie and holding her up.

"Only one or two...honest." Donna giggled swaying in a drunken state.

"Crates." Tanya added before bursting into fits of unnecessary laughter, closely followed by Rosie.

"Come on Sheridan...I think it's time for bed." Sam ordered picking her up.

"Yeah the only problem is...which bed is it?" Tanya slurred. Sam sighed.

_She told them... well why shouldn't she tell them? they are all best friends and they don't seem too angry with me, maybe they know how much I love Donna, more than the world_ Sam thought as he began to walk Donna upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight girls!" She giggled.

"Night Sheridan!" They called back, causing Sam to smile at all three of them.

"Sam I can walk." Donna said sighing.

"Donna, you're so pissed...you can't." Sam replied tutting at her. Taking Donna back to her room was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. _Why can't I lay next to her? Why did she say yes?_ Sam thought. Deep down he knew why she had done it, she was exhausted both mentally and physically...and was scared of facing up to her feelings of the three past lovers, and to be honest, he couldn't blame her. Sam knew he had let her down 21 years ago, his heart was in the right place, but he chose the worst moment to tell her he was to be married in New York...that night her words had cut him deeply. He tried to forget about everything that had happened with Donna, foolishly of course as you can't forget the love of your life but she wouldn't leave his mind. Questions like _I wonder how she is? Is she still mad at me? Does she even remember me? _Ran through his head every day. He decided that two weeks later enough was enough... and told Lorraine he couldn't marry her. He had never told Lorraine about Donna, not because of the scandal it might cause, but because he didn't want to hurt her. But when he came back to KaloKairi to see Donna, and try to explain, he had been greeted by Stavros, who told her she was busy with some other guy, presumably Bill at the time. His heart had been crushed as he fled back to New York, obviously thinking she didn't care and didn't want to know. Lorraine happily took him back and he thought that he would never have to mention her name again. That was until his and Lorraine's wedding night, when about to reach his climax crying out Donna's name instead of hers. Trying to get over Donna was stupid...and maybe if he had waited for her, maybe if he had told her he was engaged in the first place, they wouldn't be in this predicament now.

Now standing outside Donna's bedroom he gently placed her back on her feet. She gazed up into his chocolate brown eyes, they eyes that made her melt all those years ago... and still did now, a tingle ran up her spine as he gently placed a kiss on her perfect lips, before pulling away quickly, knowing that Bill was only on the other side of the door.

"You know...you're going to be so poorly tomorrow." Sam whispered in her ear as Donna grinned slightly.

"Well that's alright, because you'll just have to nurse me better." She replied sexily.

"I love you." He said placing another delicate kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too Sam." She replied before turning back to the door and gently opening it. Sam heard Bill snoring from the outside and chuckled slightly.

"The joys of marriage." She giggled to him before closing the door behind her and stumbling clumsily into bed still fully dressed and falling into a deep, alcohol induced sleep.

*

Donna groaned at the curtains being opened and pulled her pillow over her head, trying to sooth the sharp pain circuiting through it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Bill whispered pulling Donna's pillow off of her aching head and kissing the back of her neck. Donna felt his arousal pressing forcefully against her back and shook her head _oh that is so not going to happen_.

"I have something for you." He whispered into her ear grabbing her arm and pulling it towards his manhood.

"Well...can you refund it or exchange it for another day please because my head is banging and I'm not feeling too clever okay?" She replied pulling her hand away and rubbing her thumping forehead. Bill sighed at her decline.

"But I go away to Rwanda tomorrow to start my new book, and I'll be gone for three months at least." He said disappointedly. Donna tried to conceal a smile, knowing she could be alone with Sam for three months undisturbed, and with Sophie and Sky in Italy at the minute, and all the staff busy cleaning up after the wedding and daily chores, and Tanya and Rosie knowing full well about the affair, maybe she and Sam could finally act like a proper couple instead of keeping their relationship in the bedroom, treating it like a sordid secret. Donna next felt instantly guilty for thinking this and felt terrible about Bill...and what she was doing behind his back.

"Look honey, later I promise." She reasoned as a grin spread across his face.

"Okay honey." He replied kissing her cheek briefly before continuing. "I'll be out all day fixing up my boat for the trip, but if you need any help I'll be out on the dock." He informed her as she sat up, wincing in pain.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I shouldn't drink so much." She giggled before flinching again at the pain in her head. Bill smiled and stepped out of the bedroom, a couple of minutes later Sam walked in with Aspirin and black coffee.

"You know, you're a life saver." Donna groaned before flopping back onto the bed.

"Only for you sweetheart, I don't offer my services to just anyone." Sam chuckled handing her the aspirin and coffee. She quickly swallowed the tablets and downed her coffee in one.

"Your services?" She said raising her eyebrows and giggling a little.

"Yes...and I would like to offer you my full package." He replied. Donna shook her head.

"No chance pal, my head is killing me and I just denied my _husband_ so you're not getting anything either." She said as Sam feigned a hurt expression.

"Well get your ass dressed and come downstairs then, because people night start to suspect were doing something we shouldn't." Sam teased gently teasing a strand of her hair.

"Bit too late for that honey, Sam, Tanya and Rosie found out..." Donna trailed off wondering how he was going to take the news.

"Oh... I kind of figured by the comment about the beds last night... are they mad at me?" He asked worriedly. To be quite honest he knew the Dynamos we a force not to be reckoned with and he'd rather not get on the wrong side of them.

"No no... they understand how much you love me, and found it quite funny, and started teasing me about the single be-." Donna cut off realising she had said too much and stared sheepishly at the quilt.

"Single bed huh... your gonna have to tell me about that one." He said laughing.

"You'll have to get me extremely drunk to even contemplate telling you about that one." Donna replied glad he was taking it quite well.

"Or I can just ask Tanya." Sam quickly shot back as Donna's jaw dropped.

"Don't you dare." She replied in a menacing tone.

"Or what?" Sam asked grabbing her hands and holding them above her head, before plunging in for a deep kiss, leaving a soft trail of kisses down her collarbone, Donna felt his hands slowly slip down to her shoulders as he slowly started inching down her dress. Donna felt her nerves and emotions tingle to life but was determined not to let him have what he so badly wanted, it wasn't too hard to decline seeing as her head felt like it was about to spontaneously combust.

"Sam.. no! Behave yourself, I can't ,my head is killing me." She said. To her surprise Sam instantly got off her and returned to playing with a strand of her hair.

"Okay baby... I'll be downstairs when you feel like surfacing." He whispered into her ear before nibbling her lobe gently and standing up to leave.

"Love you Mr Carmichael." She said as he was about to shut the door.

"Love you too soon to be Mrs Carmichael." He replied before closing the door behind him. Those two words sent butterflies soaring to the pit of her stomach as she giggled and stepped into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Mrs Carmichael." She whispered to herself before stepping into the shower.

*  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Sorry took me so long to update... writers block is a bitch :) Please review if you want more :) good chapters coming up for you if you want them, you know what to do press the little green button down there :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Okay I have a Halloween resolution...if you can get those to update more, because I've lost some of my old reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to Liv (Love you cow bag :)) Mel, glad your head feels better darling, Leah, God I love her, my twin and BEST FRIEND xD, and to Shanice and Cagil for kindly reading and reviewing, love you all, huge mwah's :) I think I am going to start writing longer chapters though, hope that's okay with you all :) Love Charlii :)

*

As Donna stepped out of the shower _Mrs Carmichael _was the only thing spinning through her mind, as a sudden brainwave hit her.

_If Sam has been wanting to come back and tell me he loves me so much, then why now, and why does he want me now, he seemed pretty happy when he was in New York for twenty one years, and I seem to remember he never gave me a forwarding address when he left me the first time. Does he only want me now because he knows he shouldn't have me, do I have something extra because I'm married? Would it be some other married woman if he hadn't have come to Sophie's wedding... Does he see our relationship as love, something romantic that cannot be helped no matter who your with, or just a quick fling, that's exciting and racy... or maybe I'm nothing but...a challenge _she thought, the idea instantly draining her mood as her hangover came back full force, feeling the familiar waves of nausea hit her she stumbled back into the bathroom and threw up, managing to conceal the mess in the toilet neatly.

"What is wrong with me?" She murmured to herself "Why am I getting like this over a man...why am I even fooling around like this." She said to herself before heaving again. _Maybe as soon as I break the news to Bill Sam will think our relationship is boring and flee back to New York like he did last time _she thought as salty tears ran down her cheeks.

*

Hearing the commotion upstairs as a mix of sobs and retching, Sam quickly moved upstairs into the bathroom where he found Donna on the tile flooring, her head in her hands obviously trying to stifle the sobs that were coming out of her. Sam automatically moved next to her and kneeled by her side.

"Hey, what's all this about? I would have thought you'd have many hangovers in the past, there's no need to get upset about it." Soothed Sam wrapping his arms around her, only for Donna to struggle out of his tight hold.

"It's not the hangover Sam." She said, before retching again and quickly moving her head to the toilet, Sam gathered her hair for her and held it, he waited till she had finished to continue.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked handing her a wipe so she could clean her mouth. Taking the wipe from his hand Donna sighed.

"Sam, why are you here?" She replied. Sam looked confused.

"Because I heard retching and you cry-" Sam explained but was cut off.

"No I don't mean _here _here... I mean what are you doing with _me _here... I don't know what to do, you say you love me and care about me, and my God I love you with every single piece of my heart. But...I don't want to hurt Bill anymore, and I can't let him find out about this by us getting caught, so I need to tell him, _alone_, and then maybe we can have a proper relationship, is that alright?" She asked worriedly, quite scared at the fact he might not find her attractive if the seduction of a married woman essence had left. But to her relief a huge smile spread across Sam's face.

"Donna, I'd love that more than anything in the whole world, of course it's alright, I don't think I've ever been so happy." Sam gushed holding her close. The feeling of sickness and hangover had completely disappeared and Donna knew she _had _to tell Bill the truth, and hope she didn't hurt him too much.

*

A few minutes later, Donna stepped out to go in search of Bill, after telling her he'd be on the docks that was the first place she was heading to, she felt the familiar waves of nausea and anxiety hit her as she walked along the sand to Fernando. Taking a few moments to compose herself outside the boat she thought of all the possible outcomes of her telling him the truth, most were bad, in fact, only one was a decent outcome. Hearing laughter from inside the boat Donna sighed at the fact he was happy, and she was probably about to go tear his world apart. _Can I really do it, can I break someone's heart like that, how am I going to tell him. Oh Bill sorry but on the second day of our marriage I was laid with Sam... Bill I'm so sorry but I can't do this marriage anymore. Bill ...I only have 3 days to live. _The actual truth was the last one of the options sounded the less painful and heartbreaking , Donna quickly snapped out of that idea as she heard giggling coming from inside the boat, it was a woman's giggle, her best friends giggle_ Oh god, perfect an audience_ Donna thought before opening the door to find something that she _never _expected to see. The whole thing started to sequence in slow motion. With Bill lying on top of Rosie in the cabin bed at the side, both obviously in the middle of sex, Rosie looked around and saw a blurred figure standing beside the door. Grabbing her glasses Rosie put them on and gasped at the sight of Donna stood there.

Donna froze, physically shaking as she felt the ground move beneath her.

_What is she doing, my best friend is in bed with my husband, she can't... I've known her for over 30 years, how could she betray me like this, and Bill... how could he sleep with another woman fully well knowing he had a wife at home who was in bed with a hangover _Donna thought as a numb feeling throbbed around her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and it felt like she couldn't even breathe. She was brought out of the numbness by Bill grabbing her arm and shaking her a little.

"Donna are you okay honey?" He asked, she looked like she was about to faint, with her body visibly shaking and her face turned a deathly pale, Bill was sure she was going to faint.

"Get your cheating hands off me." She cried storming up the beach towards the hotel, she heard soft footsteps running behind her as Rosie grabbed her arm again.

"Don it's not what it looks like." Rosie stuttered, it was an obvious lie and Donna could see right through her as a surge of anger coursed through her body and she ripped Rosie's grip off her hand.

"Oh really? Because it looked like you were fucking my husband!" Donna raged confronting her. Rosie sighed and knew she had been caught out, by her best friend of all people, also being Bill's wife.

"Donna I don't know how it happened." Rosie cried tears now furiously spilling down her cheeks.

"Jesus Christ Rosie I don't think I need to know _how _it happened." Donna yelled tears now threatening to spill down her own cheeks. Bill, who was rising behind the two furious women, had now caught up and stood by Rosie's side, ready to break the two women apart if it happened to get physical.

"Don, don't take this out on Rosie... this is all my fault." Bill reasoned trying to keep the two women's friendship from breaking apart. Bill had never seen Donna like this in his life, she looked like a woman possessed.

"Don't even speak to me you cheating bastard!" She cried. Sam, who had been sat in the courtyard having a drink heard the noise and ran down to the beach to find Donna and Rosie squaring each other off. Rosie knew she had done a terrible thing to Donna and was feeling plagued by guilt until she noticed Sam standing behind her, where all memories came flooding back the day before about her friends little _confession_. Much to Donna's surprise Rosie laughed in her face sarcastically.

"You fucking hypocrite!" Rosie laughed. Something inside Donna made her snap, and before she knew what she was doing, she flew for Rosie and dragged her to the floor, trying to land punches wherever she could as Rosie quickly flung her over and tried to get to Donna. Almost immediately both Bill and Sam flew to the women and pulled them apart, Sam grabbing Donna and Bill grabbing Rosie.

"Don't you dare!" Snarled Donna trying to struggle out of Sam's vice-like grip and go back for Rosie.

"Bill, why don't you ask your precious _completely_ innocent wife what she was doing the second day of your marriage?" Rosie said, her voice oozing with sarcasm at the innocent part. Donna face once again drained from a red anger to a pale complexion. Bill looked so confused it upset Donna, although she had just caught him and her best friend at it red handed.

"Go on Donna, tell him how you had another man between your legs!" Rosie shouted as Bill's face dropped. Donna's face burnt with shame, she wanted to tell him personally, and a little better than her so called best friend had put it.

"Donna...you didn't...did you?" Bill stammered, finding it hard to believe how only in their second day of marriage she was having an affair, judging by the long silence from Donna, it was true.

"Why don't you tell him you were fucking Donna?" Rosie encouraged, stirring up the atmosphere once more.

"You bitch." Hissed Donna trying to struggle out of Sam's grip again.

"Donna? Who was it?" Bill asked now feeling his blood boil.

"I'll give you a clue should I Bill? He's standing right behind her, and is _one _of Sophie's potential fathers, though God knows who else could be a possible father considering what a slut she was, and has just proved, she still is." Rosie smirked nastily, truth be told, she knew how to hurt Donna the most, and that wasn't by physical violence, but just the word _slut _turned Donna's stomach. She couldn't believe her friend had done this, Rosie of all people. Donna gasped and reeled for air.

"YOU?" Shouted Bill staring directly at Sam, releasing the grip from Rosie who was still staring threateningly at Donna. Sam couldn't believe it was all ending this way, and after trying his best he knew he couldn't diffuse the situation. As Sam pushed Donna gently out of the way Bill now squared up to him.

"Yes me." Sam sighed before continuing. "But I love Donna more than the world and would do anything for her." Sam said trying to reason with him.

"Huh, that's funny, because I seem to remember you fucking her and leaving her... am I right, to go back to your precious fiancé?" Bill shouted. Sam felt anger start surging through him and was beginning to lose temper with it all.

"I had to go home, Donna knows that." Sam replied matching his tone of voice with Bill's. Bill had heard enough and swung a hard punch at Sam, who was too late to dodge it as it caught him on the cheek.

"Sam!" Cried Donna rushing towards him, only to be pushed back again by Sam as he raised his fist and caught Bill on the mouth. It nearly killed Donna seeing Sam being hurt, and she knew she had to stop it before it got completely out of hand. She quickly flung herself between them both to stop punches being thrown and broke them apart. She reached onto her ring finger and pulled off the gold wedding band and handed it to Bill.

"I think it's safe to say this wouldn't have worked out. Now take your boat and leave." Donna said as calmly as possible in the current situation. Bill sighed as a tear ran down his cheek and Donna automatically felt terrible, although he had slept with her best friend, she knew he didn't do it to hurt her, maybe they just both fell in love like she and Sam had, true she had been a bit of a hypocrite but the complete shock of seeing Rosie and Bill together had overthrown her emotionally. Much to everyone's surprise Donna stepped towards Bill and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for us, but maybe it will with Rosie." She whispered to him before kissing him on the cheek. Bill sighed once more and wiped the stray tear that had fallen down his face a moment ago before Donna stepped back as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'll get a divorce sent through okay?" Donna asked smiling at Bill. He simply nodded and took Rosie by the hand, who was utterly astounded by Donna's calm and relaxed attitude to it all, and had regretted everything she had said. She gulped and before Donna could respond pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." Rosie stammered tears running down her cheeks. _Although they had hurt one another deeply, she was still her best friend and Donna meant the world to her and didn't know what she would do if she had ever seriously fallen out with her, Donna felt the same way and decided she couldn't hold a grudge, because last time she held a grudge it had given her twenty one years of loneliness and heartache and Donna didn't ever want that feeling again, because it was worse than grieving for someone, because you knew they could come back at any time._ Donna pushed her anger away and responded fully to Rosie's hug holding her tightly tears trickled down Donna's face.

"I know, I'm sorry too." She replied before loosening her grip of her and leaving Bill and Rosie to take a walk on the beach and discuss what had just happened.

"Come on honey...let's get you some ice on that." Donna whispered in Sam's ear before taking him back to the hotel.

*

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!! Lot to write about, I hope you liked it, if you did review or I will not go on xD. Huge hugs and Kisses. Charlii xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my life isn't going right at the minute, three family members dying in a year is a bit too much too handle, to be honest, I don't feel like updating, but I did it cause it's not fair if you don't have an update...sorry if it's crappy and sorry I took so long again. And sorry it's a bit shorter this time...

As weeks passed at the Villa, Donna kept herself busy with work, although everything was out in the open about her and Sam, and they were now a couple, Donna still felt an enormous amount of guilt about what had happened with Bill, although he cheated on her, it didn't stop the rush of the dreaded feeling surge through her every time Sam touched her, as a result of this their more intimate side in the bedroom suffered and Donna felt hers and Sam's relationship slowly breaking apart even though they had only been together for four weeks. Hers and Sophie's mother daughter relationship wasn't much better either, ever since Sophie had found out about her mother's infidelity to Bill she refused to speak to her, resulting in the mother of all arguments and also resulting in Sophie packing her bags and leaving with Sky without so much as a goodbye. It had broken Donna's heart to see her baby girl mad at her, and it was the first time they had had a proper argument, sure they had had little tiffs and comments, but at the end of the day all was solved in a hug, kiss and home movie night. Needless to say this had put yet another strain on Donna and Sam's relationship which resulted in Sam taking many cold showers alone.

Sitting down facing an enormous stack of paperwork, Donna put on her reading glasses and began to silently work through the large load, she was concentrating so much, she didn't even realise Sam had been watching her and was now leant against the doorframe.

"I love those glasses on you...they are very sexy librarian Miss Sheridan." He complimented moving towards her quickly. She smiled and winked.

"Well thank you darling." She said smiling at the feeling of Sam's arms slowly wrapping around her slim waist. This had been the most intimate they had been in weeks and for the first time, Donna had enjoyed it. _Why should I be criticised for making a mistake, I am not the first person to have made one, I am here ,now with the man I love and want to spend the rest of my life with and no one can take that away from me._ As Sam placed short but sweet kisses onto Donna's sensitive neck she emitted a low groan. All was going well till she glanced briefly at the photos on her desk, a beautiful picture of Sophie stood at four years old with a cheerleading costume on and her hair in high bunches. Tears instantly rose into Donna's eyes as she shrugged Sam off gently, yet hastily. Sam sighed frustrated at the fact the love of his life was pushing him away like that.

"Sorry Sam...I'm not in the mood." She excused before picking up her pen again to continue writing trying to ignore the obvious angered look in Sam's eyes.

"Let's be quite honest Donna, you're NEVER in the mood these days." He snapped back. A stray tear fell down her cheek but she didn't bother wiping it away.

"I-I'm sorry Sam, I've failed as a wife, mother and lover, I'm obviously poison so just save yourself the trouble and go if I'm not good enough." She said in barely a whisper, staring at the sums on her scrap paper till the numbers wriggled away in a blur. Sam sighed and instantly regretted the harsh words he had just said, he stepped in front of her and sat on the desk.

"I'm sorry Don... I know you're hurting right now and I should give you some space...but it's been nearly a month and you're driving me crazy, you are not a failure as a wife, mother and definitely not a lover." He said apologetically smiling at her and wiping away the tear that was about to fall down her face. Donna sighed, she knew she wasn't being fair and was neglecting his needs, but she just didn't feel ready and didn't want to push things after her whole marriage turning into a disaster in less than one week. The truth was she desperately wanted to make love to Sam, the reason behind everything was that she was frightened that now she was obtainable he wouldn't find their love exciting and romantic anymore and would just ship back off to New York without a second thought, leaving her alone and heartbroken for the second time, and Donna knew her heart wouldn't be able to heal itself again, not that it had the first time, there was a gaping hole that she managed to conceal from the world, but inside she was dead and felt no emotion for anyone except Sophie and her backup girls.

"It's fine honey...I'm sorry I know I've been neglecting you...I promise tonight we can have some alone time together." She promised. "But now you really have to let me get on with my paperwork." She finished with a giggle trying to shift Sam and start writing again. Raising his eyebrows Sam quickly pulled the pen out of her hand and held it way above her reach.

"You want it...jump for it." He said laughing, Donna rolled her eyes.

"Just give me my pen back and don't be such a child." She giggled trying to grab the pen from him. She stood up to reach higher but squealed with shock as Sam stood up, picked her up with ease, and spun her around so she was now sat on the desk. Without hesitating Sam began kissing her forcefully, sliding his hands down to the hem of her blue dress and hitching it up to her thighs. Donna groaned, completely lost in the moment and tried to reach the belt holding up Sam's trousers, but was denied access as Sam grabbed both her hands and pinned them to her back.

"What are you doing?" She half murmured half whispered as Sam kept his strong hold around her arms.

"If I have to wait till later to have my release I should give you something to look forward to in the meantime." Sam replied quickly sliding his hand up to her underwear and pushed her thong aside before sliding two fingers deeply into her. They both groaned simultaneously, Donna at the feeling of Sam stimulating her forcefully and Sam at the feeling of Donna's feminine muscles tensing and contracting around his hand. Continuing his deep thrusts into her for a few moments, he knew he would lead Donna into a swirling pit of ecstasy and just as she was about to moan once more, he slowly withdrew his fingers before smiling cheekily at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"That's a preview for tonight darling... something to look forward to." He added before placing a sweet kiss on her tender lips and walking out of the office proudly.

"Asshole!" She called after him half joking. Before checking her flushed complexion in a small compact mirror and returning to her paperwork, now rushing as she wanted Sam alone for tonight...

*  
Sorry it was crap and short but hey you don't have to read right? But hope you enjoyed it I'll try update after the funeral on Monday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks all so much for your wonderful kind words in your reviews, I really appreciate it thank you all so much, BUT I'M BACK! I'm running out of ideas though so some help would be nice if you want something just send an email, my msn is on my profile so you can get hold of me there :) OH WAIT....just suddenly got an idea.... hehe

*

Sitting on their bed, Sam read through his emails and sighed at a particular one from his lawyer, not noticing the creak on the old stairs as Donna walked up them, sneaking up behind him she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to jump and quickly snap his laptop shut quickly, so hard it's a wonder he didn't break the screen.

"What were you looking at?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"Nothing...I'm going for a shower...coming?" Sam quickly replied, deliberately avoiding Donna's question before quickly shutting his laptop down before she got a sneaky glance and pulling her by the arm towards the bathroom.

"I'll be there in a minute.." Donna said as Sam shrugged and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Donna stared anxiously at the laptop.

_Could I? Really betray his trust like that. What if it's just innocent emails or work stuff I'm not allowed to see, he was never secretive. Should I..._ Donna though tracing her finger around the laptop edge before quickly opening it and being addressed with a password request.

"Shit." Donna whispered thinking hard and then clicking the password hint button for it to reveal DS+CM. _Donna Sheridan and Sam Carmichael right? _She thought quickly typing it in only to sigh at being denied access. She was just about to put it away until a sudden thought struck her, quickly typing in the second attempt at a password she couldn't help but feel proud as the home page came up. _22.05.83_ the day they had first met. Donna immediately felt guilt surge through her about going behind Sam's back like this... but she needed to know what he was desperately trying to hide from her. Quickly logging onto his account on Messenger a message immediately popped up, Donna glanced at the persons display picture and gasped, they could have been twins, the woman had soft, blonde, long wavy hair and sparkling green eyes. The only thing missing was the high and prominent cheekbones...but apart from that, they were exact.

_Daniella Carmichael:_

_Sam baby! I missed you...and Eloise misses you, she keeps asking for her Dad and she's fifteen! How are you, how is the business conference going over there in sunny Greece, better than rainy New York I guess xxx_

_WHAT?! _Donna fumed_...Daniella Carmichael? Who the fuck is Daniella Carmichael, BUSINESS TRIP MY ASS!_ She thought typing a reply

_Sam Carmichael:_

_Hi...this is Donna...Sam isn't here..._

_Daniella Carmichael:_

_Oh are you Sam's new PA?_

_Sam Carmichael:_

_No...and Sam isn't here on business... he's here for my daughter's wedding...well he's not now...but he's staying...Can I ask who you are?_

_Daniella Carmichael:_

_Sam's wife._

SAM CARMICHAEL HAS GONE OFFLINE.

Donna slammed the laptop down hard, what she really wanted to do is throw it across the room, and Sam as well come to think of it. Hot tears flushed down her face as she paced up and down. _How could he do this to me... he's married ...AGAIN? Not to Lorraine...but to another woman, how come he never told me about her... and Eloise? Who's Eloise...his daughter? _Donna thought trying to hold back more floods of tears. Hearing the shower turn off Donna quickly wiped her tears and tried to compose herself. Sam walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist and approached Donna quickly wrapping his arms around her back and sliding them down to her rear she remained still as he planted short abrupt kisses along her neck and was heading down to her cleavage. Feeling tears prick her eyes once more she sighed.

"You shouldn't mix business with pleasure Sam." Donna whispered tears falling down her face. Sam stepped back confused.

"Donna what are you talking about, I'm confused." Sam asked looking into her eyes, Donna snorted.

"YOU'RE confused? YOU? No...you don't know what confused is... who is Daniella Sam? Why does she look like me? Who's Eloise?" Donna asked, her anger clearly getting the better of her, Sam knew the fiery look in her eyes, just like when they broke up the first time round.

"You read my emails?" Sam asked a little pissed off at Donna that she didn't trust him...but now could he really blame her.

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS SAM!" She yelled losing all patience with him. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. Sam sighed and began.

"Daniella...is my wife." Sam whispered so it was barely audible, but Donna heard and felt her heart plummet to the floor, any last tiny chance of it maybe being a one night stand or an on off relationship was flushed down the toilet and she felt just like she had that terrible night 21 years ago. Though Donna being Donna didn't show her true emotions and used sarcasm and anger to show how she felt, which was alright for her, but anyone would have been pitied on the receiving end of her wrath.

"No shit!" She said sarcastically. "Next"

"She looks like you because... she reminded me of you, she wasn't a patch on you Donna... no one could EVER replace you. But when I woke up in the morning, and saw her face and her golden curls, I could close my eyes for a few minutes and pretend it was you lying next to me instead of someone else. Please, I am in the process of divorcing her, I swear it, I wouldn't lie to you again like that Donna, you are the love of my life, and I made a mistake." Sam stated tears now welling up in his own eyes. Donna felt herself immediately soften towards him, which was very unusual for her, but wasn't going to let him get away with what he'd done to her so easily.

"W-who's Eloise?" She asked her voice wobbling, although she already knew, she needed confirmation from him, to make sure it was true.

"Eloise, is my daughter." Sam replied, he didn't want to sugar coat things, he knew what he had done was wrong so what was the point in trying to make himself feel better. He heard Donna take a sharp intake of breath as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"How long have you been married to Daniella?"

"3 years." Sam answered back instantly, three more miserable years without Donna couldn't easily be forgotten.

"How long have you known Daniella?"

"5 years." Sam replied, Donna automatically looked confused.

"But Eloise is fifteen..." She said.

"Eloise is my step daughter. But I don't think of her as one, she is like a daughter to me, just like Sophie." Sam assured her. Donna quickly darted a fierce look at him.

"Sophie might be yours there's a one third chance she is..." Donna whispered heatedly.

"Yes and a two third she is not." Sam cooly reasoned. Donna's face dropped as she moved closer to him.

"Oh so that's alright... have a good time with Eloise okay? And Daniella... Nevermind Eloise isn't yours...Sophie might be, yet Sophie never had a father for 20 years...but thats alright isn't it because Eloise got your attention and your time." She hissed. Sam quickly frowned.

"That's not fair Donna and you know it...I never had any idea Sophie even existed until a month ago!" Sam retorted now getting angry at Donna.

"You know what...some SENSIBLE and RELIABLE man would have thought, oh hey, I fucked a woman for 2 weeks straight without contraception, there might be a slight chance I could have fathered a child with her!" Donna said near shouting.

"Well do you know what? A SENSIBLE and RELIABLE woman wouldn't have made herself feel better by fucking two other guys the week after WITHOUT contraception, Christ if you were that bothered you should have gone on the Pill." Sam blurted at her. Donna gasped as his vicious words slowly registered and tears sprung down her face. Anger now surging through her body Donna raised her hand and slapped Sam hard across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU? GO AROUND SAYING I SHOULD HAVE GONE ON THE PILL, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME...AND YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT SOPHIE. THEN PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOTEL!" She raged before storming out of the bedroom in search of Tanya and Rosie.

"Shit." Sam whispered, he wanted to go after, but knew he should give her time and didn't really fancy being slapped across the face again.

*

Seeing Tanya and Rosie sat at the bar drinking, as usual, Donna rushed over and burst into tears to the two women's alarm.

"Hey Don..what's up?" Rosie asked pulling up a chair for her and placing a supportive arm around her shoulders whilst Tanya grabbed another glass.

"S-S-Sam married and the Pill and I couldn't and Eloise with Daniella!" Donna gushed out.

"Now honey, your gonna have to repeat that... I drink too much to hear anyone make sense, but I'm pretty sure that made non anyway." Tanya said handing Donna a shot of ouzo, Donna quickly downed it, composed herself and tried again.

"Sam, is married... he has a daughter, she isn't blood though... he said he's going to divorce her, but then I got angry because why should Sophie have not had a father and Eloise did... and we had a huge argument and I slapped him." Donna cried bursting into tears again.

"Fucking hell honey you don't do things by halves do you?" Tanya commented earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from Rosie. As Donna cried all Rosie and Tanya could do was soothe and hush her, rocking her gently whilst pouring shot after shot of the alcoholic substance until Donna had eventually quietened and the tears seemed to stop leaking down her face.

"You know what you need Sheridan?" Tanya slurred, after trying to keep up with the shots Donna was downing.

"A spot on the Jeremy Kyle show?" Donna slurred back as Rosie burst out laughing at her.

"Well yes...but I'd come with you because Mr Kyle is rather gorgeous and would make an excellent contender for number four." Tanya laughed. "No, you need a girls night out, hit a few clubs, dance a bit have a good time, like the good old days." She continued smiling.

Donna contemplated her offer and standing up, swaying slightly.

"You know Tanya...that's a great idea... I'm going to go get ready!" Donna giggled making her way upstairs.

Sam sat silently on the bed, it had been hours since their argument and he was wondering whether to go see her now. Just as he stood up Donna entered the room and silently searched through endless dresses until she found what she was looking for, a tiny tight red short number with a thick clasp black belt that made her waist look tiny, she quickly slipped it on in front of him, he couldn't take his eyes off her. _She is not going out like that._

"Don, where are you going?" Sam asked quietly as he watched Donna tease a strand of curls so they formed into a shiny ringlet halo on her head.

"Out for a girls night." She replied putting on lashes of mascara and bright red lipstick. Sam couldn't hide the arousal he felt for her but didn't want her going out for other men to look at her like he did. She spun around slightly to find some red prada heels and Sam shook his head... _she definitely wasn't going out with a cleavage like that showing..._

"Donna get changed." He said simply locking the door.

"Excuse me, I'm not your doll, I can wear what I like.." Donna shot back glaring at him.

"I'm not letting you go out like that, I don't like it." He said. Pushing her back slightly as she tried to make a break for the door.

"It's either this or my underwear." She retorted, he sighed before unlocking the door to let her pass.

"Just...don't do anything stupid and don't be back too late." Sam asked.

"Sure _Dad..._" She shot back nastily before flouncing out for her girls night.

*

Okay long chapter :D So proud xD Hope you like it, reviews? X Green button down there....


End file.
